Strawberry Memories
by Charmedbloody
Summary: (One shot)During a battle are favotie girl walks away from it. Whats is she remebering. Read to find out. ZoeyElliot


**Strawberry Memories**

They were fighting on the roof top with Kish. Zoey looked around her and her friends. She thought enough was enough. She was tired of fighting and hiding from the memories from some place long ago. And the feels she felt for Elliot so she did what she thought was best at the time. She ran for the edge of the roof and jumped off of it. She heard them all yell her name. And telling them to go down and check the ground for her body. Once she landed on the ground she stood up and walked away from it all. She walked away as the memories of what she wanted to forget come back to her as she walks.

'_Princess your father Deep Blue wants to see you now.' Princess Kat (Attn: Princess Kat is Zoey.) got up and was dressed in a pink dress. She puts on her flat pink shoes and ran to see her father. 'Father you wanted to see me.' An elf like creature turned and faces Kat. He was dressed in a dark blue suit. She could see an elf like creature that has long green hair and golden eyes. 'Yes dear. I wanted to tell you that I was given an offer for your hand in marriage. To Prince Kish here from the world that is next to and friends with Deep Blue's world. What do you think of this daughter?' Princess Kat wasn't happy at all and Kish and Deep Blue knew this very well buy the look on her face. 'You know who I want to marry father.' Deep Blue grew angry 'I told you that you are not going to marry a male Mew. Your mother was a Mew. She died with her Mew DNA.' Kat turned and left knowing her mother didn't die with that DNA she had it in her. But she couldn't say that to him. She was heading back to her room._

Zoey felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to face Elliot. "Were you going Zoey? They need you up there you know." Zoey shook her head "They will be fine with out me. They would have been fine with out me." Zoey turned and was walking off again. 'Why do you have to look like the man in my memories?' When Elliot stopped her again with his words, "What's wrong Zoey?" Zoey turned and looked Elliot in the face. He knew she been crying. And he wanted to know why. He also wanted to hold her close as she cried. And he thought better then this. "I can't tell you Elliot." And with that she turned and ran off again. This time Elliot couldn't follow her.

_Kat was heading down to the garden after she had changed her cloths. She hopped to see Ryou working out. They were in love. And everyone knew it. She walked into the garden and didn't see Ryou. She felt strong arms wrap them self around her waist and hold on tight as she heard purring in her ear. She smiled 'Ryou do you have to scare me so.' Ryou turned her in his arms and kissed her lips softly. 'Yes I do Princess. Did you ask your father?' Kat nodded her head 'I did. And his answer is no. He wish's for me to marry Prince Kish. He's a bull frog. He isn't you my love.' Ryou was angry then he blushed at her words. 'Remember always Kat that I love you. And no matter what I will always love you. Even when I grow old and forgetful I will love you.' Kat blushed slightly. 'Even if you lose your memory before you grow old.' Ryou grinned then 'Oh yes I would love you then. Always will love you Kat.'_

Zoey sat down on a bench and let her tears fall. 'You lied to me Ryou. You were sent here to forget about me and you have. And I still love you. She didn't hear anyone come up to her. Nor did she feel someone wrap a coat around her. She wiped her tears away and looked up into the eyes of Elliot. "Elliot?" He didn't say anything he just held her and whispers softly "You can tell me what the matter is Zoey." Zoey sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elliot looked down at her. "Try me Zoey." So she told him about the dreams but leaving Ryou out of this. "I don't think the Mew's are just DNA that you put in. I put them in the other girls. I was born into mine. I just forgot it when I came to Earth. And I think I should go." Zoey stood up and started to walk away when Elliot spoke. "You're Princess Kat from my dreams aren't you?" Zoey nodded her head "I am." Elliot didn't say anything then. And didn't even notice that Zoey was gone again.

'_Ryou has let this world. He was seen taking a ship and flying away.' Kat looked up from brushing her hair. 'Did he leave me a letter or anything?' The maid shook her head 'Sorry princess. Your father is going to destroy the Mew DNA after you marry Prince Kish tomorrow.' Kat turned and dropped the brush 'If that's how my father is going to do things then I better make it hard for him to do that. Pack me a bag of cloths and lay out my dress. The strawberry one that I speak of. And leave me and make a ship ready for me.' The maid nodded her head and left. Kat stood and went into her bedroom and put on the strawberry dress and grabbed her bag and put it on her. She put her flat pink shoes on and headed down to the area were she knew was her father's lab._

Zoey walked to the bridge that she walks on everyday as she heads to the café. She walked to the edge and looked down into the water as she stared into it seeing what lay in the lake.

_Kat walked into her father's lab and noticed that no one saw her enter the lab. She walked over to the door that said Mew DNA. She opened it and saw the DNA. She grabbed it and put it in her bag safely. She then turned and walked out of the lab and out of the castle heading to the loading dock. She saw her maid standing there. 'Take me with you Princess.' Kat shook her head 'No. If father wants to know were I am or if you had anything to do with me being gone. Tell him I left with out your knowing. Now go.' Kat turned and got onto the ship and started it up. She put her bag in the cooler and took the ship off into the air then into space. She knew she was heading towards Earth. Or as her father called it 'The Stupid World.' As she got to Earth she was trying to land and her ship couldn't land right. She was coming in to fast. She crash landed in a lake. She hit her head hard. She knew she only had a short time before everything went blank. She grabbed her bag and the Mew DNA. She got out of the ship and swim to shore. She stood up and gave the Mew DNA to who she thought would guard it well with there life's. She fell down on someone's porch and everything went black. As she fainted from the pain._

Zoey sighed as she headed towards the café as what happen when she woke up again from the ride here those memories came to her.

_Kat found her self in a hospital and she had major pain in her head. 'Were am I?' A doctor looked down at her and smiled 'You're at the hospital. Do you remember anything else from before she passed out?' Kat shook her head 'The only name I remember is Zoey. Is that my name?' The doctor's looked worried 'We don't know. Some day you could remember everything. But until I think its best that you rest. When you're well we found you a place to stay. With the family you passed out on there porch.' When Kat/Zoey was well she went to stay with that family. And that was five years ago._

Zoey opened the door to the café and looked at the many frowning faces. "I'm sorry I left like that. But I do have a good reason for leaving." She told them the truth. Every thing but about Ryou. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you if you wanted this. But I was in pain and very badly hurt. But that was five years ago. I will under stand if you hate me for this." No one said anything for a while then they all forgave her. Zoey looked at Elliot as they all sat eating. "Princess Kat or should we just call you Princess Zoey now?" Zoey shook her head "Doesn't matter to me. Zoey was my mother's name and I happen to like it more then Kat. Though I do have feline DNA in me but so do you Elliot or should I say Ryou."

Elliot smirked "Yeah well Strawberry either way I told you I would love you. Deep down I do and always will. Even when I forgotten who I was and was mean to you. Can you forgive me Strawberry?" Zoey stood up and smirked "Yeah I can. I did forget about you." Elliot smirked as he kissed her softly on the lips. "All well in love and war. And you're my Strawberry Memory." Everyone laughed at the happy couple.


End file.
